


Stormy Night

by HanaHimus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazunari is afraid of thunder, he's not the only one.</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://hanahimus.tumblr.com/post/147306669894/otpprompts-imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-is">Tumblr Inspiration</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tattoosanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/gifts).



> I wrote this and thought it was okay ;^;

When it started thundering, Kazunari couldn’t help but hide under his blanket. He was so scared of the sounds sometimes. It was too much…

“Kazunari…” Shintaoru voice was soft, so different from the loud booming outside. “What’s wrong?”

“The storm…” Kazunari replied, peeking out from under his blanket. “It’s...not being kind to me.”

Shintarou sighed, giving Kazunari a smile and sat next to him. “It’ll be alright, I promise.”

“Are you sure?” He asked, moving to hug his boyfriend. “It doesn’t seem like it’s going to get worse…”

“Yes, but Seijuurou’s house is safe and the storm can’t get into here.” Shintarou hummed, holding him close. “You’ll be alright...I promise you will.”

“Shin-chan…” Kazunari held him close. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Shintarou stroked his hair and sat back against the headboard. “We can sit here until it’s better, alright?”

“Alright…” Kazunari smiled a bit.

They sat in silence for a while, Shintarou holding Kazunari close, when the door opened. They both looked over and there was a confused looking Seijuurou, one earbud in.

“I was wondering where you’d gone.” He smiled at them and sat down. “Any reason you’re in here.”

“Kazunari was afraid, so I was trying to help him calm down.” Shintarou smiled at him a bit. “No big deal.”

“Oh, Kazunari.” Seijuurou kissed his forehead. “The storm isn’t so bad…”

Seijuurou said that, but seemed to tense when the next sound of thunder hit the house.

“Are you sure you think that, Sei-chan?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“I-I’m sure.” He nodded, giving a smile. “It’s not that bad of a storm, anyway. It’s just a little thunder.”

Shintarou watched him carefully. He would see about that, huh? If the storm kept going, at least.

He was right, too. The next strike made Seijuurou tense up even more. Was he afraid and trying to hide it?

“Seijuurou...Are you alright?” He asked, a frown on his face. “I feel like you aren’t.”

“I’m fine.” Seijuurou shook his head, crossing his arms. “Why wouldn’t I be alright, Shintarou?”

“The thunder seems to be scaring you.” Shintarou noted, a small frown on his face. “Is it?”

“Not at all! I’m fine.” Seijuurou frowned a bit, crossing his arms.

“If you say so…” Shintarou sighed and looked forward again. He would leave it, for now, at least… If it got worse, though, he might have to do something.

They all sat quietly together for a while, making it through all the strikes of thunder and lightning. They seemed to sit fairly calmly for a while, Kazunari clinging to Shintarou, until Seijuurou started shaking.

“Sei-chan…” Kazunari lifted his head up. “You are scared, aren’t you?”

Seijuurou bit his lip, but finally nodded. “I...I am kind of scared…”

Kazunari reached out to hold Seijuurou’s hand, only to flinch back when the room filled with light again. He was too scared to let go of Shintarou, huh?

Shintarou sighed and held out a hand. “Come on, Seijuurou… Come closer.”

The redhead watched the hand for a moment, seemingly unsure. Was he still afraid to seem like he was scared?

“Shintarou--”

He jumped forward at the next loud boom of thunder. He wrapped his arms around Shintarou, shaking worse than before.

“Now, now…” Shintarou smiled a bit and stroked both of their heads. “You’re both going to be fine, I promise…”

They were both shaking and holding Shintarou. They were both terrified, then? Well, Shintarou would happily hold them until they felt better.

“You two are going to be fine…” He hummed a bit, holding them close. “Just try to relax, I won’t let you get hurt…”


End file.
